Curse of the Sea City
by Vayne359
Summary: After years of war Velder and Hamel form a treaty, Velder's gift to the crown is their most prized knight of the realm. But Elsword has his work cut out for him in his new home, with a mischevious princess with a genetic curse.
1. The Peace Offering

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Add: Master Mind**

**Raven: Veteran Commander **

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam **

**Lu: Noblesse**

**Ciel: Royal Guard **

* * *

Curse of the Sea City's Crown

Chapter One: The Peace Offering

Hamel. A marvelous city and a marvel in of itself. The city itself is sometimes called the Eighth Wonder of Elrios for it beauty. Grand marble arches dotted the city, reaching from house to house over the massive moats both deep and large to shallow and small. All the moats fed water through the city and linked together into the giant spring in the center of the castle courtyard.

It was a special day as well. At long last the kingdoms of Hamel and Velder signed off a peace treaty. The two kingdoms were on very tedious terms, in the past they had warred together. In Velder's attempt to secure peace they made an enticing offer to the queen of Hamel. Their most prized Knight.

At this moment, a young man with crimson hair stood at the edge of the ship transporting him to Hamel. A bag was slung over his shoulder as his gaze looked over his new home. Despite being the tribute and now to serve his life out in Hamel as the royal guard, his allegiance would always be to his homeland. Elsword was his name, and he was known as a one man army. In a key battle during the war, the armies of Hamel marched through a chokepoint through the mountains to flank the city but even when his entire regiment fell Elsword stood his ground, singlehandedly fending off the countless warriors until his reinforcements arrived. Hamel accepted the offer, knowing their royalty would be safe in his hands.

"It's a nice city I suppose." He said to himself as the ship docked with the port. He got off and was greeted by four guardsmen.

"Elsword Sieghart?" The head captain inquired.

"Yes." He presented the papers detailing his assignment to the crown. The captain nodded and escorted him through the city.

Elsword analyzed the city as they walked. It was very secure, an invading army would probably get lost in the massive capital, and the moats could be very dangerous during the winter where the snow melted and the moats rose in strength.

"We will always have our eye on you." The captain said, not trusting the Velder Knight.

"Understood." Elsword said. The paranoia was understandable. After the long walk through the city, several citizens watching as he passed, they arrived at the castle courtyard. Two women stood in front of the fountain and after a short look Elsword took a knee when he reached them.

"Knight Sieghart." The queen began, "From this day forth you will be my daughter's personal guard. Her life is superior to yours. If you must lose your life to save hers-."

"I will give it willingly." Elsword said. The guards all glared at him for interrupting the queen but her kind smile warded them off.

"Very good. I present to you my daughter, Chung Seiker." Elsword looked up at the princess. Her long blonde hair was like a sea of gold, her pale skin nearly shining in the pale light of the sun.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said.

"The pleasure is my mi'lady. It is an honor to serve you." He said.

"Chung, if he acts out in any way please inform me immediately." Delilah said, "Captain, come with me."

"At once your highness." He said. The guards cleared out and Elsword remained on his knee.

"Please, get up Elsword." Chung said.

"As you wish majesty."

"Please, call me Chung when my mother isn't here." She said.

"Very well."

"Don't be so uptight, I don't like it when people are so formal with me." Chung said, "I will not treat you as my guard, but as a friend."

"Very well Chung." Elsword said.

"Shall I give you the tour?" Chung asked.

"Well, I will need to learn of the vicinity." Elsword said.

"Then please, come with me. I'll show you the garden first." Chung said. Elsword followed along.

Chung brought the knight to the royal garden. Servants were dotted about as they mothered the blooming flowers. Violets and Tulips and Roses lined the hedges.

"So, Elsword, what flowers do you like?" Chung asked.

"I don't much care for flowers." Elsword said. He was a knight, not a florist. Chung frowned.

"Come on, you must like something." Chung crouched down and plucked a Tulip, "I like Tulips myself, you?"

"Well, a rose is appropriate I suppose." Elsword said.

"Why's that?"

"By luring a threat into a false sense of comfort they will be exposed to the harsh thorns beneath." Chung frowned.

"Such a violent deduction of the symbol of love." Chung said, "Please tell me you won't always be like this."

"My apologies Princess." Elsword said. He looked around and found a question plaguing his mind, "Chung?"

"Yes?" She was glad he didn't call him 'princess' again.

"Why are there so many moats? In the event of a breach it would be catastrophic would it not?"

"Well, the moats are well protected and very strong. Living with the sea we came to revere water. And there is…another reason."

"What is that?" Elsword asked. If he was to protect this castle he had to know the details.

"Elsword, do you know of the Sea's Curse?" Chung asked.

"No, but I have heard the term before."

"The royal family was cursed long ago." Chung said, sitting down, "Our ancient forefather angered a powerful mage of the sea, and she cursed his family line with…well I suppose it would be easier to show you." She leaned back suddenly and fell into the pool she was sitting on.

"Princess!" Elsword leaned over the ledge, not knowing if she could swim. However what greeted him took all words from his mouth.

"This is our curse." Chung said, reemerging and showing him in depth. Her lower body had formed into a long, blue scaled tail with light, transparent turquoise fins, "When the women of my family enter water, we transform into a being of the sea, a mermaid."

"Is this truly a curse? It seems rather resourceful." Elsword said, trying not to stare at her. She was even more beautiful in this form than she already was.

"Our children all tend to be female, proving it difficult to secure a male heir to the throne." Chung explained, "We take our royalty very seriously, in the past before the curse our family all inbred, keeping our blood strong. The mage struck our ancestor where it hurt, and we can no longer keep our line strong in blood."

"I see." Elsword said.

"This is also why there are so many moats, so we can get around easily when in this form." Chung said, "I myself rather like it, I always loved mermaids when my mother read me fairy tales as a child."

"How far do the moats span?" Elsword pressed.

"I won't say anything else if you are only doing this for military reasons." Chung frowned.

"If I do not know, I cannot protect you." Elsword said, "Please, I insist."

"Hmm…fine, but only if you promise to ease up soon."

"You have my word."

"The moats span the entire city, with a few hidden passages to points only me and my mother can reach."

"So, in the event you are alone and under attack…"

"I can get away to safety." Chung said, "Now come on, enough of that."

"Are there any maps? I will need to know where you could be if you need to hide. Last thing, I swear." Chung sighed.

"The guard captain and my mother each have a copy of the map of the moats, but only mom has the one with the safe zones on it."

"So, do the people know about this?"

"Yes, I actually swim through the moats a lot and play with the children." Chung said. She has a fondness for socializing with her citizens.

"Can you tell me more about the people here? I must get false impressions due to my homeland." Chung saw his question appropriate. Being from Velder Elsword would be under extreme suspicion.

"Well, they're all nice people who look out for one another. I always nip out to a local bakery run by a sweet girl about our age who makes the best bread. I think of everyone in the city she'll accept you the most, she hated the war, always telling me it was a foolish endeavor."

"It was. I killed a lot of people I wish I hadn't, but my home was in danger."

"So you did what you had to. I understand." Chung said. Most families weren't in mourning from the war, as only a scarce few of the soldiers had families of their own, most lived alone.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Elsword asked, knowing Chung seemed to be the talkative type.

"Hmm…Do you have any family in Velder?" She swam around in a circle on her back.

"An older sister, Elesis. She's a knight like me, taught me everything I know."

"She must be very strong to be the teacher of the infamous One Man Army."

"That tale is rather exaggerated, I had the superior position." Elsword said.

"You held off an entire army by yourself. Doesn't matter where it happens, that's damn impressive." Chung pressed her praise.

After some time Chung crawled out of the pool.

"Chung, how do you return to normal?" Elsword asked.

"Oh, it takes some time. So will you carry me until I do?"

"If you wish." He said. Picking her up he carried her on his back. She bore a smug smile as she lied since she was able to revert back to normal whenever she wanted too, "So, how long does this normally take?" Elsword asked.

"Dunno. It's random." Chung said, "Sometimes I gotta go to bed like this."

"That does seem like an inconvenience."

"Eh, it's not too bad." She held him tightly, "Not when I have a strong man like you to carry me around."

"It's my duty." Elsword said. Chung frowned but he couldn't see it, her attempt to flirt failed miserably. _Heh, I'll get to him eventually._ Chung said. She had plans for this arrangement. After hearing about Elsword during the peace treaty meeting, she could only describe it as 'love at first sight'. He was strong obviously, he could keep her family safe. But he was also kind, generous, and loyal. He seemed to be everything she was looking for in a man.

"Say Elsword?" Chung poked his arm as they walked through the garden.

"Yes?"

"You ever have a crush on anyone?"

"No, I never felt like it." Elsword said.

"Hey! Get your grimy hands off her!" A voice yelled and Elsword suddenly leaped back as a bolt of random lighting struck the floor.

"Aisha! Stand down!" Chung instantly ordered. There was a soft breeze of serene silence before a woman walked around the corner. Elsword stayed on his guard.

"What's going on here?" The purple haired mage asked, dusting off her long white coat.

"I took a dip to show Elsword, the one given to us by the treaty, the details of the curse. He's just carrying me around until I turn back to normal." Chung winked at Aisha, hinting for her to play along.

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose introductions are in order." She curtsied meekly, "Aisha Dewmont, royal magus."

"And you already know who I am." Elsword said.

"Yup, and if you touch her for any reason other than transport during this form I will sear the flesh from your skin. Starting with your manhood."

"Duly noted." Elsword said. Aisha walked off and Chung let him go, getting onto the floor and back to normal.

"Well, I'm going to be going to see my mother now. Welcome to Hamel, Elsword Sieghart."


	2. Further Introductions

Chapter Two: Further Introductions

Elsword woke up early the next morning. He planned to get a better grasp of the grounds before Chung rose from her royal slumber and left the barracks. He headed straight to the gardens and to the spring that Chung had purposely fallen into the day before. Staring into the clear water he noticed several exits to other submerged tunnels through the garden. He spent an hour following the sound of the water in the ground to map out the layout in his mind. Following one such path he found it led back to the giant fountain in the central courtyard and he saw something peculiar. Practicing in front of the fountain was a tall woman wearing light armor armed with a bow and sword. He watched her practice, the refined movements were too smooth for the average guard. Without warning she suddenly shot an arrow at him. Without panic he drew his sword and deflected it, the motion was clearly an attack to test his awareness. She stood down and approached him slowly.

"So, you are Elsword Sieghart." She addressed him as she stopped.

"Yes, and you are?" He asked sternly. The pointed ears revealed her to be an elf, adding to the mystery of her character.

"Rena Fairweather, guard captain and head of Hamel's intelligence network."

"You are clearly a skilled warrior." Elsword commented. She nodded in response.

"Our princess is in your hands. I will be keeping an eye on you." Elsword sheathed his blade.

"I understand fully. You will not believe me, but I stand by my position and will guard her with my life." Elsword said.

"Oh, is this the knight from Velder?" Another voice came from the side and he turned to see a man with white hair and a long coat approaching, the man's hands in the pockets.

"Yes, I was merely introducing myself."

"No doubt after attempting to kill him under the guise of testing his ability." He said with a smirk. He looked at the crimson knight, "Add Kim, royal tactician."

"Honor to meet you."

"You're the younger brother of Elesis Sieghart of Velder." He stated suddenly, "Grew up on a farm, moved to the big city to become a guard and quickly rose through the ranks to captain. You had a shallow resentment of jealousy for her when she was appointed the royal guard and four months after had a stray plot to frame her for treason to gain the position, using your new power to clear her name." Elsword twitched. _How does he know this?_ He just smiled fondly, "It's not hard to pierce Velder's sad mainframe for an inner look at the going ons within." He said. Add just walked off then.

"Do not mind Add, he is degrading and crude at best." Rena said.

"I see. You seem to not have a good impression of him." Elsword said.

"He just appeared out of the blue during the war. His actions have not given me the slightest cause for doubt." Rena looked at him, "I advise you keep an eye on him, he will be keeping one on you."

"Noted. I must go to the princess's room, she must be waking up soon." Elsword said. He bowed honestly before leaving.

He made his way up the central tower to the royal rooms. He couldn't help but notice the massive glass tube of water in the center of the stairs that went straight up. It must be a way for the royal crown to be able to move to their rooms easily in the water. Elsword reached Chung's room and knocked on the door.

"Princess, are you awake?" Elsword inquired. There was no reply. Cautious, Elsword slowly opened the door and froze.

"Huh?" Chung was in a large bath, in her cursed form, and was just getting out as Elsword opened the door. Her naked, wet flesh was before him and the blood rushed to his head. In quick reaction, however delayed, Elsword slammed the door closed.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"Oh no come in and look!" Chung called, teasing him.

"Not to be rude but I would rather not!"

"Aww, am I ugly?" Chung giggled, slowly getting dressed, "I know I'm not, after all my big boobs can barely fit in my clothes!" Elsword smacked his head on the wall, ridding the thought from his mind, "Alright I'm dressed." There was a splash, "Meet me at the bottom of the stairs!" Elsword knew that Chung would be getting around by the submerged tunnels. He went down the stairs, surprised that Chung was slowly descending in a spiral to keep level with him. After reaching the bottom of the stairs she popped her head out of the water.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I'd have slept much better if I was in your arms." Elsword looked away.

"Mi'lady I must insist you cease this flirtatious attitude. I am but your guard, I may not be anything more." Chung frowned, she was moving too fast.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry." Chung sighed and submerged, thinking to herself as she gently dragged her fingers against the smooth linings of the small moat. It sounded like someone was pulling into the courtyard and Chung suddenly took off through the water.

"Princess!" Elsword exclaimed and took off after her. He could barely keep up as she could move much faster with the current of the water and the freedom of clumsy human feet. He only just managed to track her to the courtyard and saw a black carriage at the gates, a Nasod was opening the door. Chung popped out of the water and called out.

"Eve! Welcome back!" She hollered. Elsword knew that name. Evelyn Altera, the queen of Altera. On cue an elegant, refined woman stepped out of the carriage and looked at her.

"Ah, Chung, as energetic as ever I see." Eve smiled.

"Yup! I heard you coming and came right here!"

"So you just woke up, why else would you be in the water?" Eve walked to the fountain as Chung rested on the rim. Elsword approached as well, "And good morning to you, Sir Sieghart."

"Likewise majesty."

"Eve?" Elsword turned to see the queen approaching, "Why this is a surprise, you should have told me you were coming to visit!"

"I felt an unexpected arrival would be a nice change of pace from the standard meet and greet, as they say." Eve curtsied to the queen, as Delilah did the same, "I trust you have been well?"

"Admirably. And Elsword, I see my daughter has taken a fondness to you." She said suggestively.

"Majesty I swear I don't-!"

"Ah hahaha!" Delilah laughed, "Don't worry, it's just how she is." Chung smiled and swam over to her guardian.

"Mom, is it okay if I take Elsword into the city?"

"Of course dear, just be careful." Delilah said.

"Don't worry I will!" Chung went back to the water, beckoning for Elsword to follow.

Walking with Chung through the city gave him a new perspective of the people living there. They were still cold to him to an extent but they showered their princess with love and affection. Chung popped out of the water to scare some kids playing by the moat and was rewarded with pleasant laughter and waves. Chung brought him to a bakery, no doubt the one she mentioned before.

"Will my strong knight carry me inside?" Chung asked smugly. Elsword picked her up and entered the house with her.

"Oh, welcome back Chung!" A young woman with black hair greeted them.

"Hi Ara!" Chung waved.

"Perfect timing, I just replaced the water in the basin." She pointed to the tub in the room and Chung motioned for Elsword to set her inside. The knight kindly complied and set her down.

"Mmmm, comfy." Chung complimented, "Thank you for doing this Ara."

"Oh it's no problem Chung!" Ara smiled, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've seen you in town before." The baker diverted her attention to Elsword. The knight took a curt bow.

"Elsword Sieghart, the Princess's newly appointed royal guard."

"Oh! The man from Velder!" Ara smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine." Elsword said generously. Ara looked over at the oven.

"Elsword, would you be a dear and fetch something for me?" She asked.

"And what would that be?" The knight inquired further, he knew Chung was in safe hands with this woman.

"Down in the cellar there's a case of Ash Grove Wine, would you be able to bring it up? It's too heavy for me to carry."

"Very well, please excuse me." Elsword said, heading down into the cellar. Ash Grove Wine was native to Velder and their distinctive label was hard to forget.

"So Chung…" Ara smirked and sat on the edge of the basin, "What devious little plan runs through that skull this time?"

* * *

**Vayne: I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! QwQ I only recently had a combination of free time and the will to write so I'm so sorry for the lack of updates!**


	3. Royal Demand

Chapter Three: Royal Demand

Elsword walked through the musty, dark cellar by way of candle light. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and along the shelves housing many races of liquor. The crimson knight ran his fingers across one such bottle, purging the dust from the label.

"Twenty-four percent pure El Fruit." Elsword was surprised, "It seems Miss Ara is a woman who enjoys her sauce, this is very high quality." He further inspected the label and his admiration grew, "This wine was made eighty years ago. Either she's never had cause to open it or she is very, very patient."

To sate his curiosity, Elsword inspected a few more selections. All of them were of superb quality and very well aged. He would have to ask if he could purchase a bottle or two. He pushed the though from his mind, it would be incredibly rude of him to ask such a thing after only just meeting someone.

The knight searched for hours, but to no avail. Looking high and low there was not the faintest sighting of the Ash Grove Wine. Elsword was rather adept at first impression, and his of Ara was she was not one for petty lies. Accepting his defeat Elsword headed back up the stairs to ask the baker exactly where this bottle was. Nearing the door Elsword heard Chung and Ara talking. While his code of chivalry bid him not to eavesdrop the guard found himself listening carefully

"But nothing works." Chung said, the muffled voice scarcely breaking through the confines of the wood casing Elsword dwelt in.

"You're kidding."

"No! I'm half convinced he's…" Elsword couldn't make out what the princess uttered, "What should I do Ara?"

"You're just trying to use the stereotypical approach for a woman getting a man." Ara explained, "Try another approach, don't take no for an answer sweetie."

"Hmmm…Thanks Ara."

Elsword sighed at his rudeness and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I could not locate the wine."

"Oh, maybe I used the last bottle already. Sorry for the trouble Elsword." Ara apologized.

"It was no bother, the princess was left in capable hands."

"And now I want your hands to take me home." Chung said demandingly.

"Oh, one second Chung. I want to just grab something for Elsword." Ara got up from her chair.

"Please, that's not-."

"Abababababa." Ara cut him off with odd dribble and went down to the cellar. After a few minutes she came back with a bottle of the wine that Elsword had first inspected on his search, "Well aged El Fruit Cider, a welcome gift from me."

"Don't bother trying to deny the gift Elsword, Ara will just sneak into your room and leave it there if you do." Chung snickered as Elsword sighed and took the bottle.

"Thank you Ma'am, I will save this for a special occasion." Elsword said.

"Well, you two have fun! And Chung, tell your mother I'll be sure to bring in some of those cookies you love so much."

"Yes! Thanks Ara!" The princess thanked and she flashed a wink at Elsword, "Now Elsword, take me home."

* * *

"Shall I put you down in the fountain?" Elsword asked. Chung forced him to carry her all the way to the castle and was holding Ara's gift for him.

"Fine." She grumbled as he put her down.

"Sir Sieghart!" Elsword turned around as one of the guards from the gate ran up to him, "This letter came for you while you and the Princess were out."

"I see." He gently took the letter and inspected the signature. It was from his sister, "Thank you." As the guard returned to his post Chung piped up.

"Who's that from?" She asked, curious.

"My sister." Elsword said, sitting down on the fountain and putting the letter in his pocket.

"Not going to read it?"

"I will. But later."

"Oh…" Chung saw that look in Elsword's eyes, something was troubling him. She didn't want to tease him anymore at the moment and swam off to find Eve. Elsword looked around, no one was in the courtyard. He pulled out the letter and opened it.

"_Elsword, I hope you are well. I'm sorry that you were forced to leave home due to my position among the guard."_

"Idiot…" Elsword sighed; Elesis was pouring the blame onto herself.

"_I've heard many things about Hamel. Hopefully with time the people will accept you and you can experience the many wonderful things I have heard about. Things at home are fine, and I'm doing well. I have heard the queen plans to attempt to forge a deeper alliance with the royal family so I will try all that is within my power to be elected to go for meetings of good will so I can visit you. Also I did some research. What I've heard about this Add character, I don't like. Please be careful. I love you Elsword, stay safe and send me a letter in reply soon._

_-Elesis."_

Elsword sighed and folded the letter and put it into his pocket.

"Hey." The knight looked up at the new voice and saw a young woman before him. Her elaborate garments gave hint to an obviously royal background. Accompanying her was a man who must be her servant.

"Yes? How may I assist you ma'am?" Elsword stood up.

"I'm here to see Delilah, take me too her." The woman said plainly.

"On what grounds are you here to see the queen for?" He inquired in return, he couldn't just let anybody see the queen.

"Because I said so stupid!"

"My apologies." The butler graciously stepped forward, "My mistress is Lady Lu, a very high standing member of the royalty of Hamel, and a close friend of the queen." Elsword stared into the man's eyes, he saw no fault in them.

"Very well. I do not know where exactly the queen resides as of now as I just returned with the princess from the city. No doubt one of the other members of the guard can point you in the correct direction."

"Thank you." The man curtly bowed. The two went off to find the queen and the knight went to get up. However something grabbed his belt. Given the origin he quickly turned to see Chung staring at him with cold eyes.

"You. Be at my chambers. Tonight, midnight." She narrowed her gaze, "That is an order." Before he could reply Chung released him and vanished into the water, worming her way into a hole.

"…Very well…"

* * *

As the pearl moon reached her highest point in the starry sky Elsword rose from the barracks and made his way outside. There was a scent in the air, a scent that all who have lived through the face of war knew.

"A storm is brewing." He muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs up to the princess's royal adobe. He moved his hand to knock on the door. The very movement of the air gently moved the door away from him. Concerned Elsword slowly edged the door further.

"Enter." He heard Chung order. Wondering what was going on he entered the room. Chung, in human form, was standing in her nightgown in front of the pool in her room. She turned around and pointed at her feet, demanding him to come closer. As he did she passed him and closed the door, locking it.

"Chung?"

"That's 'Your Highness'." Chung said. She stepped in front of him and then pointed to the door on the side, "Get in."

"As you wish." Elsword said quietly and went inside. He was appalled to see that this was her bedroom proper. The door slammed shut and the knight turned to see Chung in nothing but her bra and undergarments, "P-Princess?"

"On the bed." Chung ordered.

"Princess I must object-"

"No one said you could speak." Chung grasped his wrists. Surprisingly she was very strong and he could not break away. She pushed him down onto the bed, "Get naked."

"Maje-."

"Do it!" Chung barked. Having no choice, he obeyed his lady's orders and disrobed. No sooner had he finished the act had she grabbed his manhood, "Mmm….I've been waiting for this."

"Please…" Elsword uttered softly, he did not want this.

"Shut up." Chung ordered, leaning down and working her way down Elsword's form.


	4. Distracting Glimmer

Chapter Four: Distracting Glimmer.

With the rising sun Elsword cringed as he stared out the window of his personal room in the barracks. He had committed treason. To have sexual relations with the princess; he would be put to death and Hamel would storm Velder with their full might if this was revealed. The horror refused to abate there as Chung had blackmailed him afterwards telling him that he was required to be with her all the time during the day or she would tell Delilah of their little 'adventure'.

Elsword rushed out of the barracks and made a beeline straight to Chung's chambers. He passed by Rena, who seemed surprised that he was in such a rush. Panting and sweating as he ran up the stairs, he finally reached the princess's room. However Add was standing there, leaning on the wall and eating an apple.

"Move it." Elsword said, not in the mood for him.

"Oh, want to take that tone with me?" Add smiled deviously, "Ah well, I guess I'll take this recording of your little royal adventure to the queen." The knight froze like a stone.

"I'd beat you to it, inform her of your spying on personal affairs."

"Oh and how would you prove it?" Add snickered. With that, Add just calmly walked off, content with his blackmail. Elsword bashed his head on the stone wall, he needed a solution to this and fast. Pushing the thought of Add down, knowing he'd rather torture him with possibility over reality, Elsword knocked on the door. It opened swiftly and Chung stepped out, wearing a striking white dress with blue trim.

"Good morning Elsword." She smiled sweetly.

"Good…morning, highness." Elsword cringed.

"Come, it's time for breakfast." Chung passed by him, tracing her finger across his cheek. Shuddering Elsword followed him. As they reached the base of the stairs from the royal bedroom Elsword caught a glance of a brief glimmer in the water but it was gone when he looked closer.

"So did you…sleep well princess?" Elsword asked, trying to not arouse any suspicion around them.

"Like a doll." She smirked. The knight sighed as they entered the dining hall. Delilah was at the very end of the table, a vacant chair beside her.

"Ah, there you are dear." She waved.

"Morning mother." Chung sat down next to her, "Mom, can Elsword join us? Please?"

"I do not see why he couldn't. Come Sir Sieghart, dine with us."

"My gratitude Majesty." Elsword bowed before sternly sitting down.

"Loosen up Elsword, it's just breakfast." Chung snickered.

"Indeed, I'd like to get to know you better. A more…personal relation if you will." With Delilah looking at the knight it gave the princess the freedom to lick her lips.

"V-Very well ma'am." Elsword shivered as the food was placed on the table by the maids.

"So, Elsword, how are you enjoying Hamel?" Delilah asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"It is a strong city with firm citizens." Elsword said, indulging in a bite of the meal.

"Any friends so far?" She asked.

"No, my duty comes before all." The royal guard replied and both the queen and princess sighed.

"Oh come now Elsword, you must have some friends. What of Rena? She is a kind woman." Delilah said. Her tone made it sound like she was trying to get the two of them to hook up.

"My apologies, but I am still memorizing the layout of the castle and its waterways for the royal family." Elsword glanced over at one such pathway in the floor, covered by strong glass, and noticed that same glimmer. It was even more interesting now as both Delilah and Chung were in human form next to him so it could not be them.

"Well I suppose that is important." The queen said.

"Majesty, with your permission might I be excused? I wish to do a quick patrol of the ramparts, I overheard some of the other guards mentioning it was gorgeous in the morning light."

"Ah, seeing the sights? Go ahead Elsword, Chung won't be any trouble with me." With the queen's blessing and the princess not looking to upset at his finding a loophole in her orders Elsword quickly left for the ramparts.

As Elsword walked the walls of the castle overlooking the grand moat surrounding the grounds he continued to notice the glimmer. It was not random chance, something was following him. Establishing a strategy of attack Elsword stood on the rampart facing toward the royal gardens. He glanced at his sword, waiting for the glimmer to appear in its reflection. The second it shined again Elsword turned and dove into the moat, piercing the water and grabbing the assailant. They suddenly took off at high speed, Elsword being unable to see clearly as the water rushing by blurred his vision. Not long after Elsword was thrown off, tossed out of the water and onto a flat platform. He drew his blade and turned to the water, ready for a follow up attack.

"Gah, what the fuck is your problem you pompous ass!?" A woman spoke, and a familiar face emerged from the water.

"Lady Aisha!?" Elsword gasped as she pulled herself out of the water, quickly sheathing his sword and getting on his knee.

"Yeah, that's right. Fuck, now you know about this…" Aisha groaned, her reflective scales shining slightly from the droplets of water coming down her skin.

"My deepest apologies for attacking you princess."

"Oi!" Aisha snapped, "Knock it off, I'm not a princess. I'm just the royal mage, got it?"

"But…Why?" Elsword asked. Aisha sighed.

"Mother gave birth to both me and my sister, Chung. She didn't want to have us both be princesses, so when we were capable of the decision Chung took the plate, leaving me with the easier position." She explained.

Elsword just couldn't believe it.

After a streak of bad luck, he had stumbled across a grand manner of luck.


End file.
